


Fallen petals from a cursed rose

by DarkVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Androids, Coma, Drama, Genetically Engineered Beings, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVixen/pseuds/DarkVixen
Summary: Yuuri, Victor & Yurio now live together a month after the grand prix final, life is as entertaining as one can expect but how will their lives change when they find an unconscious little girl by the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl was on the top floor looking at all the business men gathered at the bottom, it was nearing 12 mid night and her target was still no where to be seen, she was getting a little anxious and was tempted to just walk down there and kill everyone in sight but she knew her master would throw a fit worthy of the ages and she had to be patient. 

She had already been sitting on the roof top for three hours now and her target was still at large, was her masters Intel even correct was the man even showing here something was not right... 

"Master" she whispered into the earpiece "he has not yet shown can I..." before she could say more she heard foot steps behind her

"Master it seems I have company" the girl said while standing up

"Pack up and hide, if they are civilians leave them be, anyone else you know what to do..." the threat was left unsaid but it rang loud and clear to the girl

"Understood" was the emotionless response as the girl worked fast to pack the 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle that was pointed at the crowd and jumped up to the ceiling effectively hiding from the people who walked in seconds later

"I thought the assassin would be here" a gruff voice said 

"Yes sir our calculation based of the last attack show that the assassin should have been here"

Up in the ceiling the girl continued to look at the people below before she spoke into her earpiece "Master it is my target" 

"You know what to do"

"Yes" indeed she knew what to do, looking at her target and his ten bodyguards she decided she might as well get it over and done with she had already wasted a lot of time waiting for him, and plus her master always said it was rude to delay the inevitable, so with that in mind she made her entrance. 

The men in the room where shocked to say the least for in front of them was a very peculiar sight, in front of them was a girl who dropped from the ceiling, but not only was it a girl standing in front of them but a child wearing a black dress with red frills with a bow at the back, black stockings, gloves and boots. 

"Little girl shouldn't you be sleeping" her target asked, she paid no mind to him as she produced a knife from the weapon hostler on her thigh and pointed it at the man in front of her.

"I will sleep easy knowing you are dead" she replied walking towards the men who still seemed to be in shock of seeing the girl. 

"So I am taking you are the one who took out my men three weeks ago" the man asked finally snapping out of his shock but not at all seeming scared of the threat on his life "how did you do it, sniping from 994.3 metres is one fine feat for a little girl"

The girl didn't reply honestly what did he want her to say 'yes I can fire from 1km a feat impossible for even a seasoned sniper', she continued to walk forward, she had to get this over and done with she had a flight to catch to get back home. 

"They make them young these days, don't kill her just incapacitate her" her target said standing by the window "I want to study her, and probably have some fun"

Three men came at her but she was not phased the first man got a knife through the diaphragm and as he fell got a knife through the spine shattering it, turning to meet the other man half way her knife went right across his neck, back flipping she landed on the others shoulders and stabbed downwards causing the knife to go right through his skull. And all this was happening while she dodged bullets. 

Standing by the three bodies the other man looked on with wide eyes while their boss clapped his hands "such a fine specimen, join my team"

"..."

"Okay but remember I did ask nicely"

Something was wrong, her target was too calm for her liking that was when she felt a prick on her neck touching the spot she found a dart and looked at the man in front of her who had a very wide grin "I came prepared for any assassin I would meet I was gonna torture the SOB but you I really want to study you"

The first man came at her with a knife, she tried dodging but her reaction time was slow due to what ever was on the dart and as a result she got a deep stab wound in her mid section, a kick which caused a few ribs to crack sent her flying into a wall but that didn't deter her... 

Producing a Beretta 92FS Inox that was converted with different fire modes, consisting of single-shot, three-shot burst, and full-automatic turning it to full-automatic she let a rip and fired at the men surrounding her killing them all but her main target who by now looked like he was looking at a ghost. 

"Listen here you little bitch, if I am going I sure as hell am taking you with me" the girl watched in horror as the man produced a grenade and ran to her, firing six bullets into him didn't seem to stop him, he pulled out the ring from the grenade and the business people at the bottom watched with a mix of wonder and horror as the top floor of the sky scraper blew up. 

NEXT MORNING:

"The fire was due to faulty wiring..." The T. V was switched off while the owner was watching causing said owner to look around and when he spotted the one who switched off the T. V he produced a growl

"I was watching that Katsudon"

"I know Yurio but Viktya is waiting for us, you do remember you have a doctor's appointment right..."

"..."

"Yurio you do remember saying you would go but not alone right"

"Fine" the teen said walking towards his room all the while grumbling about stupid doctors and their need to poke him. 

Yuuri smiled as he watched the teen pack his things it was two months since they started living together, the teen moved in a month after Yuuri moved to Russia, claiming that he wouldn't keep Victor to himself (Yuuri and Victor knew the boy was lonely).

Victor claimed that he was so happy that his two favourite Yuri(s) would be together that he went and got more room for the three of them, now when Yuuri heard this from an excited Victor he expected a bigger apartment, Yuri asked if it was a penthouse... 

They were not prepared to be standing in front of an open plan house that had a contemporary kitchen · eat in kitchen · folding door · glass door · glass pendant lights · glazed ceramic urn · kitchen · kitchen island · light wood flooring · open floor plan · Patio · Pool · rug · slanted ceiling · wood deck and seven bedrooms. Yep... Victor never stopped surprising him (that was a story for another time) 

"Katsudon let's go" Yurio said passing him and going to the kitchen "you and the old man didn't forget that dedushka is coming, da"

"No, and that is next month Yurio" Yuuri said pushing the boy out the house "now let's go before we are late"

The doctor's appointment was quit dramatic to say the least... Not the whole appointment but at the end where the doctor offered Yurio a lollipop because Yurio was a good kid, let's just say Yuuri didn't know there were so many swear words in Russian. 

Now they were walking on the beach and lo and behold two hours later Yurio was still angry about the appointment

"Yurio, you should've just accepted the lolipop and left" Viktor tried reasoning "it was a good lolipop" he said producing a heart smile  
"moya lyubov' tell him how nice the loli was" Victor said swinging his hand around his shoulder. 

"Of course you would enjoy it" Yuri ground out

Yuuri was not paying attention to the two, this was a daily occurrence they always found something to bicker about, as they neared the docks he saw a figure laying face down

"Hey Viktor what is that" he asked walking towards the person, bending he turned the person and was faced with a little girl who was bloody and unconscious, rearing back in shock and horror he turned to his other companions who were just as shocked and horrified. 

"We need to get her to the hospital"


	2. Getting attached to the unknown... Yakov is getting old for this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor and Yuri learn about the girl they found and the news isn't good and at training with them not paying attention Yakov realises he is getting old for whatever is happening.

It had been five hours since they got to the hospital, the run there was tiring with Victor carrying the little girl gently so he would not hurt her even more, it got even more scary when Yuuri tried to find a pulse and there was none it made their run even more urgent with Yurio leading the way, upon reaching the hospital they were surrounded by doctors and nurses all running and calling out orders, Viktor had been reluctant to release the girl and had to be coaxed into releasing her. After that the wait begun. 

The wait was torture at best, none of the nurses and doctors they saw had any news or kept telling them that she was still in surgery, Viktor had to send Yurio home after promising to keep him updated as it became apparent that the boy was about to lose his cool with the nurses and doctors who would not tell them anything 

"moya lyubov' I got us some coffee" Viktor said holding two cups of steaming coffee even though he knew Yuuri preferred tea, but this moment required a very strong beverage, pity he couldn't get a much stronger beverage. 

Yuuri faced Viktor and smiled but as he was about to take the cup he spotted some blood on Viktors shirt and felt a lump form

"moya lyubov'..." Viktor said bending so he could be at Yuuri's eye level "Yuuri talk to me" 

"Viktya... who would do something like that, did you see the blood... Oh God, Viktya she wasn't breathing she is just a child" Yuuri said shaking and hiding his face in his hands, putting aside the coffee cups Viktor sat besides him and hugged the crying man. 

They sat like that for a few minutes with Viktor whispering reassurances in the mans ear while they drank their coffee, when night time rolled by with Yuri having phoned a total of five times and Viktor still giving him the same news the doctor finally came

"Are you the gentlemen that brought in the little girl" the doctor started 

"Da... Kak malen'kaya devochka" Viktor asked the man, then as if remembering that Yuuri knew little Russian he asked again but this time in English. 

"Ah, Mr Nikiforov... Um the little girl lost a lot of blo..."

"Oi old man, Katsudon what did the doctor say"

Both Yuuri and Viktor turned and came face to face with a breathless Yuri "so"

"Yurio we were just getting to it" Viktor said looking at the teen 

"Yurio don't tell me you ran all the way here" Yuuri said approaching the teen and sitting him on the chair "sorry can you continue"

Clearing his throat he continued "the girl lost a lot of blood, she has a few cracked ribs, there is a stab wound by her midsection and she has a concussion...what worries me are the unidentified substance we found in her body"

"You think it's drugs doctor" Viktor asked, causing both Yuri(s) to tense

"Yes, it could be we are still waiting for the test results" the doctor replied

Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri just stared at the doctor as he went on and on about her vitals and how the surgery went and the amount of blood they needed to give her, they just stared at him like he was speaking a different language all together 

"So when is she waking up? " Yuri asked stopping the doctor from his explanation 

"At this time we are not sure, it could be weeks, months... she might not wake up" the doctor then said a few things to a passing nurse that blushed hard upon seeing Viktor then scurried away to so what she was told "the police have been notified, and a social worker will be here shortly"

Yuuri didn't want to leave her, he wanted to see her and ensure that even though she wasn't awake that at least she was there "can I see her" he spoke up, without really thinking about it

The doctor seared at him causing the man to blush "of course, just follow me"

They walked through corridors and took a lift to the top, the nurses they met either waved or blushed when they saw the skaters "and here we are" the doctor said opening a door to a room 

The first thing that greeted them was the beeping of a machine, then as they walked in and what they saw took their breath away, there were machines connected to a little girl who had long silver hair with lavender highlights, they could admit that even with the machines connected to her small body she was beautiful. 

"How old do you think she is" Yuuri asked

"She seems to be 7-8" the doctor answered "it's sad really, she might have been a victim of trafficking, but no one can really know" 

Yuuri approached the sleeping form and touched her hair "she has the same as yours Viktya before you cut it"

"Da... can we come and visit her" Viktor said turning to the doctor besides him Yuri looked at the doctor daring him to say no

Doctor Ivanovich had seen a lot in his career and the attachment these three had on a girl they hardly knew was astounding, he wanted to cut it at the bud before the girl didn't make it and left three people heartbroken but he couldn't do it 

"Yes you can come by anytime to visit" the doctor said ushering the three skaters out "the police will keep in touch to take your statements" 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

When the three skaters reached home, Yurio went straight to his room with a quick goodnight, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone 

"I hope they find her family Viktya it would be bad if she had to be put on the system after her ordeal" Yuuri said making them coffee 

Viktor had a thoughtful face as he took in what Yuuri said "I am sure moya lyubov' that they will find her family and if they don't they will make a plan" Viktor said hugging his fiance around his waist. 

Yuuri just hummed leaning more into Viktors chest "I wonder how Yurio is taking it"

TWO DAYS LATER:

Yakov didn't know what was happening, for one; two of his best skaters were just not there, don't get him wrong they arrived on time and were physically there, but what do you call the two of them messing up their routines thirteen times between the two of them, a triple loop turned into a single loop and at one point they even bumped into each other and were a tangled mess how that even happened when they were each training at one half of the rink was baffling. 

"VITYA!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE KEPT FOR EXTRA HOURS I SUGGEST YOU GET THAT STEP SEQUENCE RIGHT... NOW START FROM THE TOP" he yelled as Viktor got it wrong again. 

"Yes coach Yakov"

Then the Japanese Yuuri was just skating around not even performing one routine and the bags don't get him started on the bags all three of them looked like they hadn't slept in ages, looking at Katsuki he glared, really was the boy ever going to start on his routine.

"YUURI, I MAY NOT BE YOUR COACH BUT YOU WILL SKATE LIKE YOU MEAN IT" this caused the other Yuuri to 'eep' and start working on his routine. 

Mila skated towards Yakov "Coach Yakov something is wrong with those three" Mila said not looking at Yakov "I tried talking to Yurio and he didn't even look at me, and that's saying something because he usually has much to say... he didn't even call me a bad name"

"I tried greeting Viktor earlier and he just stared at me at least Yuuri greeted but it lacked his usual enthusiasm" Georgie piped in while tying his laces to step onto the ice

Yakov just sighed looking at the three skaters he was getting too old for this he thought as Yuri fell for the hundredth time and by the end of the day he might actually not have a voice

"YURACHKA START LANDING THAT JUMP BEFORE I HAVE YOU ON BASICS FOR A WEEK"


	3. Is letting go even possible... Find the little assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl finally wakes up and Yuuri wonders if they can let her go once her family comes... And there are people looking for her.

WEEK AGO RUSSIA 

Viktor and Yurio stood in the hospital room of the little girl, there was little change in her condition and the doctors were giving up hope that she would ever wake up, this of course caused Yuuri to shout at them about being incompetent and giving up hope on a girl who fought hard to get to where she was, and that was the reason he wasn't there he had left mumbling about needing fresh air. It had already been a month and through out the said month they had been subconsciously buying toys for the girl, even if Yurios were cat oriented, the toys were bought and brought to the hospital room, which in turn, turned into a mini toy shop. 

"Hey old man... Ty dumayesh', ona prosnetsya" Yurio asked, ever since seeing the state the girl was in he had become withdrawn, this of cause caused a lot of people to worry. 

"Da, I believe she will wake up if not now sometime in the future, Terpeniye" Viktor said looking at the teen besides him, he as everyone else was worried about the teen "Yurio..." he took a deep breath "S toboy vse v poryadke, Vy znayete, chto mozhete so mnoy pogovorit'?"

Yurio just kept quiet for a second before he sighed "yeah I know" with that he left the room leaving Viktor alone 

"Please wake up feya... You have my two Yuri(s) very worried" Viktor said squeezing her hand, and it turn he got a hand squeeze in return and a mumble. 

"..." 

"..."

"Doktor, mne nuzhen vrach" Viktor yelled out in Russian while pressing the nurse call button which in turn caused Yurio to run in at Viktor's sudden yell

"Chto proiskhodit" Yuri yelled out as well, 

This was how Yuuri found the two Russians busy yelling out in Russian and one of them busy pressing the nurses button like it was going out of fashion, He had learned that even though Viktor and Yurio were very fluent in English save for their accent, when they got angry, frustrated, surprise or even nervous they switched to Russian and boy did it take time to get them back to English. 

"Vik..." Yuuri didn't get to say anything for doctors came running in, and a nurse ushered everyone out. 

"Yuuri, Ona szhala moyu ruku i zagovorila" Viktor waved his hands around and had his heart smile at full effect

"Vy uvereny, chto starik" Yurio asked with wide eyes

Yuuri could only sigh, he had to wonder how long it would take before they both realised that he didn't speak a word of Russian, last time this happened it lasted three hours. (He learned that Russians could get very excited).

The nurse who was with them could only watch in amusement, she was an old lady with sweet brown eyes and the way she looked at the two excited Russians was like a grandmother looking at her two grandkids. 

"You don't understand what they are saying, do you dear" the woman asked

Yuuri blushed hard "I.. Well" he said fidgeting, and stepping from leg to leg

The old woman laughed "it's alright dear, they are just happy that she squeezed his hand and spoke... It means there is hope, after all it had been a hard month"

Yuuri frowned the month being hard was an understatement it was downright torture the girl's heart stopped a total of four times and the doctors were about to give up on her and kept saying that even if she woke up she would be different something about brain damage. 

Viktor convinced them to still have faith in their little pixie, that was the nickname they gave her after Yurio commented that she looked like a pixie from a movie he once watched, and that's how they came to calling her that, while he called her in Japanese 'Pikushī', Yurio and Viktor called her in Russian 'Feya'. That's when it hit him a girl they hardly knew already managed to squeeze herself into their hearts and they were treating her as if she was part of the family. Looking at the two Yuuri had to wonder, would they let her go once her family came. 

Shaking his head he smiled "yeah it had been a hard month" yep a long month for the three of them no one else knew what was happening, much to his and Viktor's shock Yurio had called his grandfather and told him to postpone until next month with the promise to stay for two months instead of one. 

As Yuuri continued to think about the month and his worry about Yurio the doctor came out with a smile, this caused the two Russians to stop their rumbling and stare at the woman 

"Mr Nikiforov..." The doctor started looking at Viktor "I am pleased to say she has woken up..." 

"My mozhem uvidet' yeye" Viktor asked eyes twinkling, while Yuri nodded besides him. 

"Mr Nikiforov, I have things to discuss with you before you see her... can we take a seat " 

"Will the café downstairs do" Yuuri asked the woman

"Yes it will" the doctor then turned to the old nurse "I leave everything to you" with that the doctor led them away after Yuuri had said bye to the elderly woman

Upon reaching the cafe and ordering some food the doctor started "the patient has a mild concussion but that doesn't worry me at the moment" this caused the three skaters to hold their breath "she seems to have lost her memories...she has amnesia"

"Huh" was the only intelligent thing they could say. 

"She remembers her name, but other than that she doesn't seem to remember the attack who did it and where she is from" the doctor continued "and the drugs we found in her system we're and are still not identifiable but we we're able to find traces of the date rape drug"

Yuuri was on he verge of tears "Um... can we see her"

The doctor smiled "of course you can see her"

Withvthat they stood there up and she led them back to the girl's room "Aurora Lilith" at their bewildered looks she smiled 

"that is her name" she said opening the door again and leading the three skaters into the hospital room, where they met the little girl now sitting in bed cheeks puffed out, hugging a pink and white tiger with a nurse busy changing her IV drip. 

After the nurse had packed her things and smiled at them leaving with the doctor, the gir... Aurora looked at them her red eyes looked at them before she hugged the tiger harder and seemed to shrink into the bed

That was all Yuuri could take before he burst into tears and ran to hug Aurora, he made a vow right there and then he was not letting go of her. 

PRESENT TIME; 

"It's been long but I finally found her"

"..."

"She is at the Russian Children's Hospital please go take her, I have had sleepless nights worrying about her well being, her medical bills are being paid by Viktor Nikiforov"

"When can I go get her" a monotone voice with an English accent asked

The monotone voice belongs to a tall young man with silver hair snowy-white skin and red eyes, the boy was a casual dresser and was wearing his uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also had five silver earrings; three on his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). He looked to be at about eighteen years old. 

"My dear" he said running a hand across the boys cheek and bringing his face closer to his causing their breath to mix, while this was happening the boy didn't even flinch "you will be flying to Russia in a week, whatever injuries she has should be healed by then meaning I expect to see our dear little assassin in two weeks...are we clear?"

"Yes master"

Good...you are dismissed then"

He bowed to the people in the room and walked out the office after closing the door he just stood there and shivered, and as he tried to get his breath under control he heard them speak... 

"So what are you going to do once she is returned" a voice asked

"I will have to condition her...just like I did before"

The boy kept quiet as he walked towards his room he didn't even acknowledge people who greeted him, upon entering the room he looked at a picture on the drawer of he and a silver haired girl both grinning at the camera taking the photo from the frame he then made a decision regarding the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it see ya next time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
